krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher
The Rocket Launcher, or RPG, or RL, is the primary weapon of the Rocketeer class; like any other primary weapon, it can be decorated with a range of skins. Rocket Launcher can only be fired twice before needing to reload. Contrary to what one may think at first, it is rarely capable of one-hit-kills, and most people hit with it still keep some of their health, and are often able to finish off the Rocketeer while they are reloading or switching weapons. However, it has a considerable splash damage, which more makes up for that. Blast damage can hurt and even kill the user, making Rocketeer the only class capable of killing themselves with their own weapon. However, it doesn't affect team-mates during the team matches, even if they are other Rocketeers. Blast damage also appears to "bounce back" from walls and other objects - the more objects are there next to the player hit by the rocket, they more likely are they to receive lethal damage. On the contrary, the players who were in the mid-air while the rocket hit the ground next to the them often get away with mere scratch damage. All in all, Rocket Launcher is the most controversial weapon in the game, and Rocketeer is the one class most likely to be banned from the custom games because of it. Essentially, its splash damage allows the user to damage that are out of their line of sight, potentially killing them before they could even see them. Because it has infinite ammo like every other weapon in the game, and its reload speed isn't too slow, a user may just stand in front of a chokepoint and keep shooting rockets there, guaranteed to hit anyone trying to get through. This is particularly effective in the maps with indoor areas, like Littletown, as a Rockeeter can stand to the side of the doorway and shoot rockets at the doorway's hinge. Again, a player may still survive this and charge in to finish them off, but it is very risky. On the other hand, however, Rocket Launcher has plenty of its own shortcomings. For one thing, the rocket is the slowest travelling projectile, and so it is the easiest to dodge. Then, the Rocketeer who failed to kill the target before it got close has to either try their luck switching to a pistol (perhaps Deagle or Alien Blaster if they've leveled up enough, or attempt to reload and fire a close-range rocket that'll likely kill them as well. If you do get a kill with it, it'll be either the minimum 50 point kill, or a 75 one if you pull off a Mid Air one. Hence, Rocketeer is one of the hardest classes to win the FFA matches with, since the victory is decided by points, rather than total kills, and scoring headshots counts for 2 normal kills. However, it excels during Hardpoint, precisely because one Rocketeer can blanket approaches to the hardpoint with blast damage, or to immediately hurt or kill several players clustered around the hardpoint. In all team modes, however, there's a risk Rocketeer gets hurt or killed if a team-mate accidentally gets in front of them after they fired their weapon. * The class and its key weapon was added in the Update 0.9.998. * The Rocket Launcher is based off the M72 LAW. * Until update 0.9.9.99.92, the model was based from the RPG-7. Category:Weapons Category:AoE Category:Primary